This invention relates to high power circuit interrupters, and more specifically relates to a novel circuit interrupter which operates with substantially no arcing.
Circuit interrupters which can operate without substantial arcing are well known, and generally are synchronous circuit breakers in which the circuit interrupter contacts are separated just prior to a current zero value of the current to be interrupted. These devices are complex and expensive and require precise timing for their operation.
Other circuit interrupters are known which use solid state components for their operation, but the solid state components are very large and must be capable of carrying large bursts of energy.